<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Closure by GreyFantasies (AthenaHart)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065353">Our Closure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaHart/pseuds/GreyFantasies'>GreyFantasies (AthenaHart)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaHart/pseuds/GreyFantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dark Knight is reminded of an old, painful memory. Upon summoning Esteem, he becomes curious to the extent of this newfound ability. If you want the smut, go straight to Chapter 2. [Accidentally created a new pairing [OOPS] Have fun]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light/Esteem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever smut. I started roleplaying with C'lahn this week and accidentally got curious about the level 80 DRK ability... Hmm...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The contract had been simple. Go out to Eastern Thanalan and stop the Amalj’aa from raiding Camp Drybone again. The first hit the residents had been unprepared and most of their supplies had been taken and some older residents too scared to leave their beds. What the settlement needed was a firm presence. The Flames had only a few to spare, so they hired any sellswords they could get their dusty, calloused hands on. That just happened to include C’lahn.</p>
<p>The miqo’te man had been arranging board for the night at the Adventurer’s Guild. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, sensing an approaching figure from behind. </p>
<p>Two Flame soldiers marched toward the dark leather-clad man. The miqo’te wore long, leather armour with large padded shoulders, a dark hood shadowing his face, and most intimidating of all a large metal greatsword on his back, with faded cloth taped around the handle spotted with dried bloodstains. Although the man was small like all miqo’te, the guards could tell he was one of the taller of his kind. The imposing figure would do just fine for the task ahead.</p>
<p>“Are you a regular around these parts?” the Lieutenant asked.</p>
<p>“Aye. I come and go,” said C’lahn in reply.</p>
<p>“We’re a few men short on a mission to Camp Drybone, and we are looking for a few capable adventurers to fill our ranks. Interested?”</p>
<p>“Depends on the pay, I ‘spose.”</p>
<p>“We’ll pay for your food and board, and a handsome Gil payment on top. Interested now?”</p>
<p>C’lahn smirked. Lucky the poor sods turned up when they did. He wasn’t looking forward to bartering with the innkeeper after realizing he barely had enough Gil to feed himself, let alone rent a bed for the night.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>By the time the group had arrived at Camp Drybone the sun had already set, the last of the vibrant pinks and oranges collapsing into the horizon. </p>
<p>Usually, when C’lahn arrived at these sorts of civilian settlements, he would catch the residents eyeing him from afar, keeping their heads low as to not become a target. But today C’lahn was with the Flames. The Flames were trusted soldiers in these parts, and the villagers stared at the black-clad miqo’te with curiosity. He kept himself to himself, not making eye contact with anyone from underneath his hood.</p>
<p>In his line of work, the fewer the friendships, the better.</p>
<p>“Listen up,” said the Lieutenant. “Tonight we’re assisting the civilians to gather some food in the fields.” She pointed to three of her soldiers. “You’ll stay here and keep watch over the Camp.” Then she pointed to the last soldier and then to C’lahn. “You two are with me. Hope you brought your strong arms today.”</p>
<p>C’lahn remained leaning against the stone wall with his arms crossed as the small group of hunter civilians gathered their spears, bows and swords. At least a cattle run would be more interesting than watching berry pickers, he mused.</p>
<p>“We’re going, sellsword,” called the Lieutenant to C’lahn.</p>
<p>He joined the group — he imagined that he looked dark, mysterious and brooding from a strangers point of view, but in reality, he was quite intrigued with the small group he had been charged with protecting. There was a tall, muscled Highlander with the most twirling moustache he had ever seen. A small Midlander man with long hair tied back and piercing blue eyes — this one would be popular with men and women all over Eorzea. Finally, there was a young miqo’te woman with dark tan skin and light blonde hair that reminded him of— </p>
<p>He blocked the thought before he could finish it, blushing under his hood where no one could see.</p>
<p>The group set into a rhythm as they marched into the darkening field, idle chatter between the guards and civilians buzzed along in harmony with the sound of the evening in Thanalan.</p>
<p>Of course. The only woman here he as trying to avoid looking at wanted to speak to him.</p>
<p>The young miqo’te fell into step next to C’lahn. “So, you look terrifying,” she said with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Hm,” C’lahn grunted in response.</p>
<p>“So very chatty, too.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Don’t talk to her. Don’t look at her.</p>
<p>“I wonder if that’s the only word you know? Is that why you haven’t spoken?”</p>
<p>“Not paid to have a brain. Only paid to swing this sword around,” said C’lahn.</p>
<p>“I wonder if you’d ever take money for any other services?” the woman teased.</p>
<p>“Hm.” </p>
<p>“Am I really that dull to speak to?”</p>
<p>“Hm.” A memory lurched at the edge of his mind.</p>
<p>“Well, if you change your mind I’ll be right over here,” the woman said, her voice almost like a song as she moved quickly to fall back into step with the Midlander in front.</p>
<p>C’lahn breathed out sharply. He just had to last a little while longer.</p>
<p>The group settled behind a group of rocks and readied their weapons. C’lahn removed the greatsword from his back and kept watch behind them. </p>
<p>Out of sight, out of mind.</p>
<p>Arrows soared through the air, a series of ‘thwacks’ and ‘thonks’ as they met their marks. The men followed, grunting as they swung their weapons to finish off the beasts. C’lahn heard the woman shout at them for making a messy kill. Something about ruining the cuts of meat. She wasn’t wrong. C’fhi had always reprimanded him for his recklessness— </p>
<p>Shit. He’d done it now. He’d thought of her name. Of her.</p>
<p>“I’m not paying you to sit behind a rock all night,” called the Lieutenant. “Make yourself useful and get out here.”</p>
<p>C’lahn grunted. “I am being useful. I’m watching for an ambush.” Just then, he saw it. “Like the one approaching right now.”</p>
<p>A handful of Amalj’aa ran toward the group with their weapons readied, battle cry slowly becoming audible the closer they came.</p>
<p>“Positions!” Ordered the Lieutenant.</p>
<p>C’lahn rose in haste and took his place in front of the whole group, his greatsword balanced on his shoulder. </p>
<p>As the enemy approached, he couldn’t stop the memories flood back into his mind. A memory of his home tribe. Standing firm with his sword in hand as a man charged toward him. C’lahn’s challenge to become Nunh and to be with the woman that he loved. C’fhi.</p>
<p>C’lahn deflected the first strike with the blunt side of his sword. He had been told that he was a fool for rejecting the shield. But they didn’t understand a man only brings a shield to a fight if he believes he will be hurt. A shield represents fear. There was no room for fear. C’lahn was driven by love and passion, his sword would find their mark and he had no room in his heart for fear and thus no room for a shield. He would win the day with love, not fear. It was this same concept that no one understood about Dark Knights, and what drove C’lahn.</p>
<p>The more he fought the Amalj’aa, the more he remembered from that fateful day.</p>
<p>“Give up, boy,” hissed the Nunh. “Don’t be a fool.”</p>
<p>But C’lahn had no such intention. This was the only way he could be with Fhi. </p>
<p>C’lahn fought with brute force, using his weight with the sword to break the older man. But the Nunh was indeed older and wiser, and he had a few tricks at his hand.</p>
<p>“Your swordplay is sloppy, messy. I don’t believe I am fighting the same boy I trained.”</p>
<p>C’lahn replied with a grunt and a forceful stab. Of course, the Nunh easily saw the move coming and stepped out of the way.</p>
<p>“Use your wit. I taught you always to fight with your mind, body and soul in harmony.”</p>
<p>But C’lahn couldn’t balance his emotions. This was a matter of the heart. He was doomed from the start.</p>
<p>“You know what will happen if carry on like this.” The Nunh gave his final warning. But it was too late for reasoning.</p>
<p>For a Tia to challenge a Nunh, it was rare for the young man to come out alive. Even if he was the boy’s master, he had to stay true to their ways.</p>
<p>C’lahn lunged once more and fell to the dusty earth. The master’s shadow stretched over C’lahns bruised body. </p>
<p>“I tried to warn you. This is your doing, C’lahn.” The shadow of a sword over the young miqo’te promised a swift death.</p>
<p>Lost in his memories, C’lahn failed to see the Amalj’aa swing his polearm and he was strewn across the field, hitting the nearby rock with a crack.</p>
<p>This enemy also had no mercy. The beastman raised his spear and gripped it with both hands, ready to bring the tip straight into C’lahn’s heart.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>The young miqo’te woman came between them.</p>
<p>“Fhi!” C’lahn yelled. It was happening again. By the Twelve, it was happening again. He couldn’t let Fhi die again.</p>
<p>C’lahn gripped the miqo’te with his left arm and pulled her to his chest, and with his right, he raised his greatsword to meet the Amalj’aa’s spear. The brittle wood splintered on the impact, leaving the beast empty-handed as his weapons fell to pieces to the floor. </p>
<p>With a great force, C’lahn kicked the beast away with his boot while still holding the woman to his chest. Fhi would not die again, not today!</p>
<p>A rage had consumed him now as he felt the darkness rise within him. He buried the tip of his greatsword into the dry earth and let the darkness consume it. But this… this felt different. This rage and passion were all-consuming, and before him he watched a shadow rise from the ground and stand before him. It was a dark reflection of himself, all aether and darkness. The figure took his own shadowed greatsword and awaited instruction.</p>
<p>“Go. Protect them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 [The Good Stuff™]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C'lahn returns to the Adventurer's Guild and retires for the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the darkness within him had gone, C’lahn struggled to remember the details of the evening.</p>
<p>He did remember the miqo’te female wriggling out from his grip, picking up her bow from the ground and sprinting away in fear. He remembered the Lieutenant giving him a bag of Gil as promised, though her face was paler than he remembered. He also remembered searching the bodies of the Amalj’aa once everyone had left. He remembered finding some odd crystals and pocketing them when he felt a strong aetherial presence from within.</p>
<p>A very long walk later, C’lahn returned to the city and to the room that was promised him. His armour strewn across the floor, he sat in a chair by the window and stargazed. Thinking of C’fhi had brought up a lot of unresolved feelings, he had realized. And, although he knew he had a darkness within him that was born that day his recklessness had cost the life of the woman he loved, he had not realized just what he could do with that darkness.</p>
<p>If he were to be honest, he had not expected to summon an entire person out of that darkness.</p>
<p>A void of emptiness had plagued him since he had settled into the bed-chamber. The hour was too late and too early to find a companion to fill that void. But if he could summon a body with aether, would he even need to find someone?</p>
<p>Would it count as… fucking himself?</p>
<p>He chuckled at the thought, but he was also curious. A very dangerous combination.</p>
<p>Fuck it. What did he have to lose?</p>
<p>C’lahn stood and held his greatsword. He faced the tip down to the floor and closed his eyes. He took his mind back to earlier that evening when he had felt that same magic within him. He thought of his teacher trying to talk sense into him. He thought of his recklessness as he fought for his love.</p>
<p>He thought of C’fhi.</p>
<p>He thought of her scream as the sword fell into her shoulder. He thought of the tearing of muscle and flesh. He thought of the blood that splattered in front of him. He thought of the body falling lifelessly to the ground before him.</p>
<p>He thought of her soft and curvaceous body, not still with no breath. He thought of her full lips, no paling as life escaped her. He thought of her golden eyes now staring blankly into the distance.</p>
<p>A dark figure appeared before him once more. He couldn’t see a face, but he noticed this time the form took a female appearance. Interesting.</p>
<p>C’lahn rummaged through the small bag he kept and found the aether crystals. He believed them to be similar if not the same as the crystals used for Primal summoning.</p>
<p>He took the crystals into his free hand and stared into the dark mirage before him, willing it to take form and shape and colour.</p>
<p>Slowly the light dimmed from the crystals. Slowly the dark figure before him took shape.</p>
<p>The dark hood covered tan skin and full pink lips. Long blonde hair fell down one shoulder.</p>
<p>“Fhi,” breathed C’lahn. He let his greatsword clatter to the floor as he took a step forward to her. His hands trembled as they reached to the sides of her face. His knuckles caressed her flushed skin and the hood came down. Golden hued eyes looked back.</p>
<p>This was ridiculous. He knew it wasn’t real. He had essentially summoned some form of minor primal or mirage or something he didn’t quite understand. </p>
<p>And yet. And yet.</p>
<p>C’lahn pulled the cloth belt free from her waist. He removed the shoulder guards and finally, the leather armour fell to the floor. </p>
<p>Even if she was not real, by the Twelve she was a vision.</p>
<p>As if reading his desire, the mirage of C’fhi spoke. “C’lahn. It’s been a while.”</p>
<p>His heart shattered to a million pieces at the sound of her voice. It had been years since he last heard her speak to him. Her voice in this form sounded like she was far away, but she was here standing nude before him.</p>
<p>“It has,” he finally managed to choke out. His hands stroked her cheek, brushed her lips, caressed her neck, before finally sliding down to her shoulders and then the side of her arms.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long the magick would last. </p>
<p>Hunger and desire took over and he pulled the woman to his mouth. To his surprise, she responded to his touch. He parted her lips with his own and weaved his hands into her golden hair. By the Twelve, his body ached for her.</p>
<p>Suddenly she pulled away from his kiss and pushed him onto the bed behind him with enough force to wind him slightly. “Ah—” he gasped.</p>
<p>“You’re not the polite young man I remember,” said C’fhi. “The Lahn I remember wouldn’t force himself on me after murdering me.”</p>
<p>“Murder?!” exclaimed C’lahn. “I didn’t murder you. I bloody loved you!”</p>
<p>“Bloody indeed,” she replied. Fhi walked over to the edge of the bed slowly and climbed onto all fours upon reaching the mattress. “I was quite a beautiful mess, wasn’t I?”</p>
<p>Ah. Of course. She was the result of his memory, after all. But he hadn’t expected to be guilt-tripped by her ghost.</p>
<p>C’lahn tried to reach her face, but she slapped it away. “You haven’t earned the privilege.”</p>
<p>Woman be damned, he couldn’t bed her in life and now he couldn’t bed her on his own whim? What kind of backwards summoning was this?</p>
<p>“Don’t forget that I am born of your darkness and your regrets as much as I am born of your love. You didn’t think this would be easy, did you?” A dark chuckle escaped her as she continued to crawl on all fours and stared down at him. Wickedness glinted in her eyes. </p>
<p>“What to do with you first?” The shade mused. “Perhaps I should pleasure myself and force you to watch. Or should I make you pleasure me and vanish after? Now that would be cruel. Which way would you like to torture yourself today, Lahn?”</p>
<p>“You’re a wicked woman,” said C’lahn.</p>
<p>“Death suits me, it seems.”</p>
<p>C’lahn took the opportunity and gripped the woman with his legs and attempted to roll so that he would be on top.</p>
<p>“What did I just say? You haven’t earned it yet.” The shade suddenly became heavy like a slab of metal and he was unable to move.</p>
<p>“So how do I earn you?”</p>
<p>“By confronting me. Confront your regret of that day. Then maybe we can do something.”</p>
<p>“What is there to confront?” C’lahn hissed, his eyes piercing in the moonlight. “I failed. I killed the love of my life because of my selfish recklessness.”</p>
<p>“So you did murder me?”</p>
<p>“Well—technically, no—”</p>
<p>“Who murdered me?” asked the shade of C’fhi.</p>
<p>“He gave the final blow, but it was my fault—”</p>
<p>“So… you didn’t murder me.”</p>
<p>“It was me! It was me! It was my fucking fault. If we had just left the village like you said it would never have happened. My pride killed you, Fhi!”</p>
<p>“You think your pride is responsible for my death, then.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” replied C’lahn with heavy sorrow.</p>
<p>C’fhi sat on knees straddling C’lahn. He tried to sit up, but she forced him to stay there watching her bathed in moonlight. </p>
<p>Her golden eyes watching him from under thick lashes, and her lips parted as she began pleasuring herself with her hands, grinding her tanned hips along his muscular thigh.</p>
<p>“What—hang on—wait—” C’lahn stuttered as he tried to make up and down of the situation. </p>
<p>“Stay there,” she huffed as her fingers circled her clit in a steady motion, her cheeks turning crimson from the lust. C’lahn’s cock was ready at the sight of his goddess.</p>
<p>“I really can’t do anything?”</p>
<p>“Not until you learn your lesson.”</p>
<p>C’lahn scowled. This is not how he wanted tonight to play out. The summoning must have gone wrong.</p>
<p>C’fhi’s hand moved fast, moving from large circles to smaller focused motions. Her clit glistened wet with ecstasy. Her hips continued to grind faster and faster to the motion of the lust within her. C’lahn’s cock throbbed with desire as he watched the woman climb to her climax.</p>
<p>The closer she came to the peak the tighter she gripped his thigh, her sharp nails digging into his skin. C’lahn tried again to reach her, but again he was denied. He tried to grab his cock, but again he was denied.</p>
<p>“You’re infuriating, do you know that?”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” she said. “Learn.”</p>
<p>What the fuck was he supposed to learn from this? He was supposed to be a virgin forever? He was undesirable? He couldn’t even get laid by his own summoning spell?</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he spat.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” she hissed as she mounted to her climax. </p>
<p>Gods, he wanted to grab her waist and dig his hands into her soft, supple skin. Instead, all he could do was lie in the bed and watch the woman he loved and had mourned for years over bring herself to her own climax. He felt emasculated, degraded, and most of all, dying to release his throbbing cock into her—into something, anything!</p>
<p>Her final thrusts against his thigh caused her to moan a release into the night. </p>
<p>“Are you finished?” C’lahn bit out, the blood pulsating in his veins as she tortured him.</p>
<p>“Depends if you’ve learnt anything.”</p>
<p>“Just fucking tell me what you want to tell me.”</p>
<p>“I really have to spell it out?” She leaned in close to his face, still slightly panting from the orgasm. “I did that. Not you, not any Nunh. I chose that. I chose everything. My blood is not on your hands, Lahn. That’s on me.”</p>
<p>C’lahn stared in shock and awe at the miqo’te on top of him, her golden eyes piercing straight into his soul. Deep down, he believed what he was being told—after all, this was his aether, of course, it would reflect his self. But until now, he had never really considered or thought about the events of that day.</p>
<p>“Fhi surrendered her body to save yours. She did it out of love for you. She did it so you could live. You didn’t pull her into that duelling ring, and neither did your master. She threw herself to save you. Don’t forget that. Never forget that!”</p>
<p>The shade’s words quelled a dark rage within him, like a flame doused by a strong gust. The self-loathing and disgust for his self had been replaced with love swelling in his breast.</p>
<p>“Now, you understand,” she said softly. She kissed his cheek gently, and then the other. “Now you understand.”</p>
<p>He wound his arms around her and pulled her tight and flush against his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks silently. “Fhi,” he said, a prayer on the moonlight.</p>
<p>His body remembered that a woman was laying on top and his cock pulsated again. Finally, he rolled the woman over and towered over her. His hair fell around his neck and shoulders, his muscles taut and firm. This time she allowed his actions.</p>
<p>“It’s time to let love back in, Lahn.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll love you first, Fhi.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t real. He knew it wasn’t real. But gods be damned, he would pretend it was real for one night.</p>
<p>He gave his self to his primal senses. His mouth craved her neck, his teeth craved the soft skin of her shoulder, her breast, her nipples. Soft moans escaped her mouth as his tongue explored her body, all the way from her jaw to her navel, and slowly down to her thighs. He clawed at her hips and ass, his thumb circled the crease of her inner thigh before making their way to her clit. </p>
<p>C’lahn attempted to recreate the circular movements Fhi had performed on herself before. With every touch of his fingers, her body arched in response, her hips lifting toward his lips. </p>
<p>“Ahh,” he whispered as he put two and two together.</p>
<p>C’lahn lowered his self to her clit and swept his tongue across the soft warm skin. He softly licked, sucked and nibbled at her. He took a moment to suck his finger to wet it before teasing her entry with it. He could feel the tension rising off her in waves as continued to tease her before finally easing the finger inside. </p>
<p>The slow in, out motion of his fingers combined with the teasing of his mouth proved too much for Fhi and her body convulsed in pleasure, her moans getting louder with each movement.</p>
<p>Before she could climax, C’lahn removed his self completely and sat upright on his knees.</p>
<p>He gripped her hips and pulled her toward him, his aching cock waiting at her entry.</p>
<p>Their eyes locked, and as he looked over at her blushing cheeks and heavy lids, the vision was the undoing of him.</p>
<p>He eased his cock inside, her tightness taking him off guard.</p>
<p>“Wow,” he said. This felt so much better than he imagined.</p>
<p>Fhi moved one hand to her nipple and the other to her clit whilst C’lahn slowly moved within her. She was a new location to be explored, and he didn’t want to miss the hidden gems.</p>
<p>Together their breaths and moans joined in harmony to create the most beautiful song of love and lust. His hips moved with more urgency as she began to reach her climax once more. </p>
<p>“Gods, I love you,” he said in ecstasy.</p>
<p>His mind remembered all of the hurt and pain of the last years without Fhi, and his body found a new need. He moved his face down to hers and bit her lip. He dragged his nose down and found her neck, nibbling again. As he moved faster, harder, he found him self biting harder into her skin.</p>
<p>“Please,” she whimpered. That was all he needed to hear.</p>
<p>The last thrusts of lust and pain and pleasure came to climax, with one final hard and deep thrust inside Fhi. He didn’t recognise the sound that came from him.</p>
<p>“Azeyma, hear me…” he choked out.</p>
<p>“My name is Fhi,” C’fhi retorted and chuckled after.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” C’lahn replied as he dropped beside her, totally exhausted.</p>
<p>“Sleep, now. Rest well. Love deeply.”</p>
<p>Those were the last words he remembered from the shade of C’fhi.</p>
<p>When he next opened his eyes, broad daylight streamed in through the window. The breeze outside created shadows of tree branches dancing on his chest. He looked beside him, but there was no one there. </p>
<p>He found a dimmed crystal on the side table and threw it across the room. He wiped the tear that had trickled onto his face and began clothing his self. </p>
<p>It was a new day, and there was money to be made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG okay this was a wild ride and I wrote this entire fic in 3 hours. Maybe I will create more sexy summonings in the future.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BTW C'fhi is totally a play on coffee because I love coffee. I hope you also like coffee.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>